


naïvety

by 10012039



Category: Thor (2011)
Genre: Apples, Cute Kids, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-04
Updated: 2012-09-04
Packaged: 2017-11-13 13:52:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/504194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/10012039/pseuds/10012039
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short drabble about Thor's fondest childhood memories with Loki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	naïvety

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I typed up in the Tumblr askbox of foreveratome :)

Thor will always remember the days when he and Loki would sit under the trees in Idunn's orchard, their cheeks red and ruddy from running around, golden apples in their small hands. 

What he will remember the most, however, was the way the apple juice dribbled down the corners of Loki's thin lips as he bit them and how plump his lips looked after bites. The way his green eyes glittered in the bright sunlight.


End file.
